


Master Spark DoorDash

by Pfeldspar



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Based on that picture of the bitten chicken tender and the person texting ‘I took a bite :)’, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Steamed hams reference???? Alright, They have phones because why not I mean if there are ipods there can be phones in gensokyo, door dash au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeldspar/pseuds/Pfeldspar
Summary: Marisa does DoorDash and has a nibble here and there.
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Master Spark DoorDash

**Author's Note:**

> MY ROOMMATE CAME UP WITH THE IDEA AND I JUST HAD TO!! Happy femslash February everyone!

‘ I took a bite :)’ Alice does a double take looking at her phone. Marisa sent her a picture of a chicken tender with a bite taken out of it in the middle of her Gensokyo DoorDash shift. She sends a quick reply: ‘Honestly! They’re going to fire you for stealing one of these days.’

‘It’s not stealing! I’m not like, taking cash or anything.’ Marisa texts back. ‘I think of it like a tax!’

‘You are ridiculous.’ Alice frowns, pauses. Picks her phone back up. ‘Don’t fly and text, it’s unsafe.’

She repeats putting her phone down and picks it back up before scowling hard and typing out: ‘love you.’

‘Love you too ^3^’

‘Stop texting me back before I send Shanghai to take your phone away.’

Marisa puts her phone in her skirt pocket before narrowly avoiding a tree with a yelp. The leaves woosh past and scrape at her face.

“Stupid tree! Watch where you’re going!” She yells, then adjusts her hat.

She double checks that her order is still hanging from the stick of her broom and continues on, gaining altitude. 

She’s delivering some McDonald’s to Suika today. Good on her for ordering out rather than flying drunk. 

Marisa had sneaked a couple french fries as usual (no one can notice that missing except for Alice who can somehow tell that Marisa has nicked some but let’s it slide anyhow) but she was hungry and those chicken tenders looked so good. Suika will probably be too plastered to notice anyhow. 

Marisa rides over the crest of mountains, approaching the Hakurei shrine, when a few stray danmaku bullets fly past her, whizzing into the night sky and exploding like fireworks. Can’t have shit in Gensokyo without someone wanting a danmaku battle. 

“Yeah?” Marisa sits back on her broom and hovers, swinging her legs and looking for whoever is starting a fight this time. 

“What kind of a ruckus are you planning on making at my shrine?” Ah, it’s Reimu. The ying yang orbs should have been a dead giveaway. 

Marisa floats lazily on her broom, rolls her eyes, “Suika ordered some Mickey D’s.” 

Reimu narrows her eyes, “that’s funny. She said she was making me some of her famous handmade steamed hams.” She puts dubious emphasis on the last two words.

“Oh? Did she say that now?” Marisa rummages around in the bag and checks to confirm that several burgers are inside amidst a pile of sauces, napkins, and chicken tenders. “No, uh. No burgers here.” Marisa lies boldly, eating a fry.

“There’s burgers in there, aren’t there?”

“Will you just trust me?” Marisa laughs nervously.

“Nope.” Reimu palms a ying yang orb, and throws it like a curveball, spinning, bullets flying from it and homing in on Marisa. 

“Crud!” Marisa dodges the danmaku, before throwing out a handful of stars, zinging their way towards Reimu like shurikens. Reimu summons her shrine maiden gohei and makes the stars vanish with a flick of her wrist.

Marisa uses the distraction to whizz by and continue towards the shrine. She distractedly pulls out her phone, dialing Suika.

“Yello?” Suika says chipperly. 

“Hey, I’ve got your door dash order, I’ll be there in about 30 seconds, get ready to catch it!” Marisa yells into the phone, fighting to be heard against the roaring wind and clicking danmaku grazing her broom. 

“Yay!” Suika cheers and hangs up.

Marisa sees a red and white blur pass her by before Reimu knocks her off of the broom with her gohei. 

Marisa is free falling, the wind screaming in her ears, she whistles and her broom appears under her, she uses the momentum of her feet hitting the broom to pull up at the last moment, away from the steps she’s about to run into. 

At the top of the steps is Suika, drinking from her gourd and waving. Marisa prepares the bundled bag of fast fried food, and leaves it in Suika’s outstretched hand in a flash, soaring up into the sky over the shrine. 

She turns to look back to see Reimu scolding Suika. 

Mission accomplished.

-

“You’re late.” Patchouli says, snatching her specialty blended lavender iced latte out of Marisa’s hands. 

Marisa throws a thumb over her shoulder. “You can blame everybody in this place. They all wanted a danmaku battle before I could get to the library. Does anyone around her know how to have a proper conversation? Oh man, I’m starting to sound like my girlfriend.” 

Patchouli looks at the bag balanced on the end of Marisa’s broom. “Where’s my chocolate cake pop?” Patchouli asks. 

Marisa wilts with an exasperated sigh. “Flandre took it. Well specifically she took it, then Sakuya stopped time to get it back so she could give it to Remilia and there was this huge fight and Meiling got involved somehow, then Cirno and Daiyousei were there-“

Patchouli peers at her beverage, squinting. “Did you- Did you stick your finger in the whipped cream?”

“Gotta go!” Marisa gets a running start, then jumps onto her broom and flies through the massive library. Books and fairies fly past her in a multicolored blur.

“I’m going to call your manager!” Patchouli yells in the retreating distance. 

-

“Marisa.”

“Me?”

“Marisa, come on.” Rinnosuke says, leaning on the counter at Kourindo and pinching the bridge of his nose behind his glasses. “I know it’s kind of your thing but you can’t steal at work.”

“But-“

“People are complaining.”

“So? I’m only taking a taste here and there! Who knows if their food could be possessed or poisoned or something! We’re in Gensokyo for crying out loud! I’m doing the customers a service by checking to see if it’s edible or not.”

“Can you be, I don’t know, more subtle about it?” Rinnosuke asks.

“No.”

-

Marisa flips her phone open. ‘Rin’s mad at me :c’ she sends to Alice.

‘Whatever for?’ Alice amends: ‘this time, I mean.’

‘Sustaining myself’

‘Ah. Who complained that you were eating their food this time?’

‘Patchy :/ I thought she and I were cool!’

‘It’s hard to ‘be cool’ when someone’s stealing from you.’

‘Yeah well you’re always cool and unflappable or whatever even tho I stole your heart. Heyo!’

‘Well. That’s. Are you flying and texting right now?’

‘Maybe- oh shit gotta go love you sweetheart.’

Miles away Alice buries her face in her pillow and rolls around in embarrassed agony.

Marisa just got a giant food order to be delivered to where else but Hakugyokuro, of course. She calls up Yukari (who gets a cut) to gap her over to KFC so she can order using Rinnosuke’s money and gets herself a couple of biscuits as a tip to herself (Youmu is a horrendous tipper. Marisa understands how it goes. Gays and math). 

She gaps to Taco Bell and Burger King to get the rest of the order. Is this all for Yuyuko and Youmu or did they finally invite the Prismriver sisters to that banquet?

She’ll have to make good time, there’s a lot of stairs to fly up.

She passes easily through the border of the undead, suppressing a sickly shiver that comes with doing so. 

She waves at different spirits she passes by, those who have come to admire the cherry blossoms and those who wander aimlessly.

“You got five bucks?” Asks one of them.

“Nah, sorry.” Marisa says, flying through them. The spirit dissolves into mist with a grumble. 

She crests the valley of stairs to the gardens and lands, giving the Saigyou Ayakashi a jaunty salute. She walks up to the mansion and knocks on the door. 

Youmu opens the door. “Yes?”

Marisa hefts a large bag in the general direction of the interior, “order for Yuyuko.”

“Is that for me?” Yuyuko practically pushed Youmu out of the way to grab the bag with a grin. “Thank you dear.” She disappears down a hallway. “Don’t forget to tip, Youmu!” She calls back.

Marisa bites back a smile. 

Youmu sighs and pulls out a coin purse, resting it on her ghost half to count. “How much do I owe you?”

Her ghost half drops the purse into Marisa’s outstretched palm when she is told the price. 

“I don’t suppose I could battle you for it?” Youmu asks hopefully.

“As if! Have a great day!” Marisa flies away before Youmu can catch her. Which must mean that Youmu is following after Yuyuko, otherwise she could keep pace with Marisa no problem.

-

Rinnosuke set up a deal with Eirin, so now Marisa can deliver prescriptions as well. Those hold no interest for her but she steals a couple of carrots from Tewi and Reisen for good measure. And just because she can. Marisa doesn’t even like carrots. 

“Bleh!” She spits one out as she zooms through the bamboo forest and a flock of earth rabbits get to nibbling it. 

She passes by Mokou and Keine having a picnic date and teases them, avoiding a warning shot of fire coming her way.

She dons a scarf and flys up Youkai Mountain, the cool cloudy mist settling in her hair. She checks her phone, then lands near a stream. A pile of loose mechanical gear lay haphazardly strew on the riverbed, as if someone had left it in a rush. Marisa peered around. Nitori was her friend but sometimes she wasn’t up to socializing. 

“Nitori?” She asks, spying some bubbles coming up from the middle of the stream. A hat and two blue pigtails appear, followed by a set of worried eyes.

“Oh um. Hi Marisa. How’s it going?” Nitori asks, poking her head out of the water.

“Good. Just running some DoorDash orders out. You seen Sanae?” 

“She was here a little bit ago but I hid.” Nitori says sheepishly.

“Ah. Well I figured I’d stop and say hey.”

“Hey.” Nitori squeaks.

“Well, I’ll be seein ya!”

Nitori climbs out of the water and wrings out one of her pigtails. “Bye.”

Marisa climbs through the stratus on her broom, searching for green hair.

“Whatcha doin?” Asks Aya, flapping her wings and snapping a couple pictures of Marisa.

Marisa poses and sticks out her tongue. “Delivery stuff. The usual.”

Aya puts her camera back around her neck. “Like what? Take anything good this time? And who’s it for?”

“Nah.” Marisa says, “and it’s prescription stuff, I can’t disclose that.”

“Boring!” Aya sings and flutters away. 

Marisa checks her phone again and heads to the shrine. 

Sanae is sweeping and humming when she notices Marisa approaching. She brightens even further. “Is there an incident? Youkai to fight?” She asks excitedly.

“Settle down, tiger. Just got your antidepressants from Eirin.”

“Oh, thanks. She sells them much cheaper than the pharmacies do in the outside world across the border.”

Marisa’s phone dings. “Welp, got another order. Catch ya later!”

“Business is booming, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

-

The earth shakes with a deafening boom. Debris falls from the cave ceiling and lands in pits of bubbling lava. 

Utsuho screams a laugh and spins around, shooting atomic power from her arm. 

“Have you seen Koishi or not? I have her Happy Meal.” Marisa snaps, avoiding a giant orb of pure, concentrated cosmic energy. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen her. I used to live with her!” Utsuho says, flying through Marisa’s line of bullets to get in her face.

“You know what I mean! Or you don’t. Maybe you don’t.” Marisa backs up on her broom and flies through an outcropping of stalactites, hoping to gain some space. Utsuho crashes through them like they aren’t even there. Marisa adds, “have you seen her recently? I’m running out of time, here!”

“She’s invisible!”

“I know! That’s why it’s so annoying that she ordered delivery! She wasn’t even at Chireiden!” Marisa dodges a beam of radiated light, “at least I don’t think she was. Shit.” She trails off. 

Orin pops in with a cart of bodies. “She was waiting at the cave entrance for you, Marisa!”

“Seriously?!”

Marisa turns around and high tails it out of the caves. Utsuho chases her, and is chased by Rin in turn. Satori shakes her head when they crash through the mansion, knocking over a portrait of the Komeiji sisters. They fly through the city and accumulate more of an entourage when Yuugi challenges them to a barfight. 

“Get back here and fight me like a woman!” Yuugi roars, not spilling a drop of her sake as she clatters after them in her tall sandals.

They pass by Parsee who is muttering curses, but stops to try and fail at flirting with Yuugi.

Kisume and Yamame watch the shenanigans believe them with bemusement as they hang out on the ceiling. Marisa drops the Happy Meal in front of the cave entrance and keeps flying, hoping that the food doesn’t get trampled by that rowdy underground bunch.

-

Marisa was worn down after a day of deliveries and danmaku battles. She wearily trudged her way of the stairs of her cottage. She collapsed on her bed and was almost ready to start snoring when her stomach rumbled. 

“I should have taken bigger taxes.” She grumbled back. 

She looked over to see a floating doll with fairy wings pulling at her arm. “What?” She asked it.

The doll pulled harder and she got up, following it to the kitchen. 

Her dining room table was covered with a wide spread of home cooked food, still warm and steaming from the oven. Next to the main dish was a small Alice doll with a note that said, “I’m proud of you. <3 Alice”

Marisa digs in with a lovesick grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pfeldspar/pfeldspart on tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
